heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chats and interviews with Craig Bartlett/2004-06-25
Question :Craig is here! Bartlett :ha! :hey dudes! :right here. Question :I love Lila Bartlett :i love lila too. :even if she's evil Question :Is a pleasure to have you here Bartlett :thanks, it's nice to be here. :were any of you at the chat when my keyboard messed up :and i could only type in caps? Question :… my favourite characters are Helga, Brainy, Arnold and the Jollie Ollie Man... Bartlett :yes, the jolly olly man. have you seen "grandpa's packard"? :dan castellaneta plays Grandpa, Ivana, and J.O.M. :i love it when they buzz the front door and J.O.M. says "Yyyyeah??" Question :Have you ever received my letter? Bartlett :Yes! and i still haven't written back. :what a scmo. :i will tho :maybe :i actually found some good xeroxes of arnold stuff to mail in letters today, :and was thinking about it. :not enough hours in a day. :any questions, peeps? Question :does lila have a double personality? Bartlett :does lila have a double personality? :hmm :she has a dark side, but we never really got to it. :it would be fun to do an evil lila ep :arnold visits arnie is, but that's just a dream. Question :Yeah, I was surprised, when in "Phoebe's Little Problem", Lila was sort of half-eyed and bored when Phoebe was giving her inspirational speech. Bartlett :i know, it's funny when we did eps where a character doesn't have a big role :and they act kind of blase. :right, like how helga and gerald were in that ep. :the truth is, the writers didn't think about them, just the main story... :and the artists may draw them looking bored for example :and the fans are all: hey, they don't even care about Phoebe! :helga was pretty funny in that one. :we didn't give her much to do. :it was like she was just being a butt that day... :it's funny, all the characters have to make sense in that way,like :gerald should always be kind to Phoebe, etc. :and vice versa Question :Hey, I just noticed, Gerald never went in to her bedroom. :to say anything Bartlett :can you believe it! :what a bum. :sometimes we cut down their roles on purpose. :because then they'd take over the story. :y'know? :they keep their relationship on the quiet side. Question :will we ever see an "official" Helga image of how she would have looked in The Patakis. Bartlett :that's a good idea! :i made a bible, and there were several pix of Helga. :i love that pic that someone did on a website :helga sitting on a stool and trying to think of what to paint. :it's a great picture. :very soulful Question :have your heard the characters voices in other language? Bartlett :i did, right when we first went international :in 96. i guess :i loved Helga in french,. they got real kids to do it, and she was as ferocious as Franny. Question :did you hear the german voices? Bartlett :the german voices... yes! :i remember that they did s story on the german kids :who played A, H, and G Question :I'm sure as the mastermind behind the show, he heard all the voices Bartlett :i didn't get to audition them, thought. :though. :the international people did. Question :In English? Bartlett :in english, yes indeed. Question :why Arnold´s room is so cool? Bartlett :why is Arnold's room so cool... :well, because i wanted him to have a supercool batcave. :every kid wants a batcave. :i like skylights. :and old brick buildings. :did i ever mention that i had a dream that i was in arnold's actual room? :very funny dream. Helga has that dream all the time. Question :You would be in Helga's position, Craig :"Oh, I'm I'm in his room!" Bartlett :right! I wrote that. :i'm in his room! swoon... :although in my dream, i was making a live action arnold movie. :the room was like a set. Question :Where's Lila's mom? Bartlett :i think lila's mom died, but we never figured it out. Question :Have you got any new project? Can you tell us about it, please.? Bartlett :oh, yes, many new projects. :always new projects these days, because :it takes so many to finally sell a series! :both "Party wagon" and "Lenny and Nate" are done... :but Cartoon Net hasn't picked them up for series. :so i either have to take them elsewhere :or start again. :i'm doing both. :I told the folks at NIck that Lenny and Nate would be a great Nick show. Question :What'd they say, Craig? Bartlett :Nick hasn't answered me yet. :they are rather aloof these days. :they know ya when they need ya. Question :Sheena always seen with Lila . They are bests friend? Bartlett :okay, sheena and lila. :sheena and lila... :the artists like to draw them together. :it's like Sheena is tall, so she makes a good background character between :say... Lila and Nadine. :the artists would put whoever they wanted in the BG... Question :Craig , what was your inspiration for making hey arnold? Bartlett :well, i wanted to make a show about being a kid, :and that is about all there was to it! :Arnold had to be sensitive, and with a sense of justice, :you know, the powerlessness of being a kid in an adult world :beyond that, i just surrounded him with nutty characters and :boom, a show. :i especially needed him to have kooky grandparents :because old people are funny :and yet wise, good storytellers, etc. Question :did you spent lot of time thinking the ideas of your projects? Bartlett :yes, i do! and it takes tons of time, :and you have to hope something will go, so your time isn't wasted. Question :why arnold didnt keep practicing karate? Bartlett :it's funny, :we decided that he was "over' his karate phase :because he was to superhuman :too superhuman, i mean. :he had to return to the status quo. Question :whatever happened to Toran Caudell and Phillip Van Dyke? Bartlett :yeah, toran and phillip and spencer, :all got too old-sounding. Question :Alex Linz was good Bartlett :yeah, i liked alex. Question :too bad it was only two episodes Bartlett :would have been fun to do a bunch of eps with him. Question :Arnold's grandmother is very funny, specially when she is chasing the fly Bartlett :yeah, i like that fly gag. :she swats, then says "nerts!" :that was from the pilot. her first scene ever. :i love arnold walking away saying "thanks grandma" totally deadpan. Question :Is Gloria an older version of Lila? Bartlett :gloria. :cookies, anyone? :yeah, gloria is another evil dream anti-Helga. :you could argue that helga made her up :i like the idea that the whole arnold world is kind of made up by :helga in a long fever dream. Question :but why did she apear with Stinky at the movies? Bartlett :interesting. :she returned, in another cameo... :i think we writers just liked messing with Helga's head. Question :in the first movie , why arnold makes helga to retract? and why does helga retract? Bartlett :we talked a long time about that. :we wanted to end the first movie with arnold and helga :at least pretending that things were still the same. :like "let's agree that this never happened." :arnold is still a kid, and he's not ready for such intense information. :he's kind of "whoa, i need to lie down." :the truth is, i was saving his reaction for the second movie. :ha! :it all happened so fast... :arnold is like me in that he has to think things over a long time, :before coming to a decision. :that i believe is a libra characteristic. :go libras. Question :Have you think of usign another type of music beside jazz? Bartlett :music for cartoons? :yes, every new cartoon needs its own music. :i love my relationship with Jim Lang, :so i'd use jim for any cartoon. :for Party Wagon we did a completely different vibe. Question :I think Jim Lang´s music it´s a very important part of the series... Bartlett :me too. :i used to say it was my secret weapon :because jim's music would "sell" any emotion :and help so much with both pacing and meaning of the scenes. :jim was cranky if i cut the shows too fast :he likes them to have good "handles" at the ends of scenes Question :We love HA's music Bartlett :i agree, but sometimes i just had too much good stuff :and would cut it fast, :like the final cut of "Party Wagon. :" Question :The jazz music was very good in the chasing scenes, like "ransom" Bartlett :yeah, i love the music in Ransom. :when they interrogate Curly. :i can go for another 25 minutes, okay? :sorry it took a while to get in. Question :"Kidnapping's not my game - too messy" Bartlett :yeah, i love that line. Question :We love the music of "Pigeon-Man" Bartlett :me too. :i have tons of lang music on my ipod. :you know that you can go online to jim's site :and download arnold tunes. :check it out! :you can email him and make requests. Question :Could you tell us any more about Brainy? Bartlett :let's talk about brainy. :i kind of relate to him. :he's my shadow self. :brainy is kind of all knowing :even though his name is ironic. :because he's always doing stupid stuff like :showing up in Wheezin' ed's cave. :(my favorite scene) :and the one where the kids throw him off the train. :..."uh, something." :my daughter is watching "runaway float" in the other room Question :You're daughter is how old? Bartlett :katie is 11. Question :Was it fun doing the April Fool’s Day episode {especially the tango scene}? Bartlett :the tango scene was a blast. :Tuck Tucker boarded it... :and the pool scene was a straight rip off. Question :of what? Bartlett :there's a play here in LA called "it's a Stevie Woinderul Life" :have any of you heard of it? :a troupe called the troubadors puts on musicals that combine :old shakespeare stories and movies with pop music. :they also did "Fleetwood MacBeth." :they are HILARIOUS. Question :Are you going to write a book about TJM? Bartlett :ah, the jungle movie. :no plans yet. :it would be the jungle book. :and disney already took that name! :those bastards. :ha Question :what do you mean with no plans YET? Bartlett :well, i know i should finish the arnold saga :and i guess i keep waiting for Nick to get interested again. :i can hear the big crashing scene in "runaway float" Question :brainy has asthma? Bartlett :i guess he does. :he's just a noisy breather. :needs nasal work somehow. Question :when is helga's birthday? it is at March 25? Bartlett :i don't really know. Maybe Franny's bd Question :Who is the girl in blue that is often seen arguimg with Rhonda? (like in Polishing Rhonda) Bartlett :you aren't talking about Nadine, are you? :oh, arguing. :that's just some sixth grader. :has no name. Question :I thought her name was Marnie Bartlett :marnie. good. Question :What kind of modification would you suggest to me for my comic based on The Patakis? Bartlett :is it at a website? :i'll google "the patakis" and look for it. Question :I can't recall where I saw it - It might have been on Stephen's site Bartlett :cool, i'll come look at it., Question :Did you planned to include Brainy in the Patakis, did he still stalk Helga and get punched for that? Bartlett :yeah, if i did the patakis, i'd have everyone there Question :Even Lila? Bartlett :yeah, can't resist. :it's fun to see them all as teenagers. :except not "all growed up." :yknowwhatimean? :these teens would be evil and dark and stuff. . Question :ugh, not that show... :I think "all growed up" lost the charm of the rugrats being babys :they need to grow back down Bartlett :ha! :all growed down. :embryos. :little tadpoles. :a show about tadpoles, called :"tadpoles." :i used to love to hear gabor csupo say "rugrats." :he had an Oskar K accent. :rrrugrrrats. :with a kind of whiney end to each sentence. Question :Did you planned to include Brainy in the Patakis, did he still stalk Helga and get punched for that? Bartlett :i'm having deja vu. Question :when is the pataki's coming on in the US? Bartlett :i'm afraid patakis is gone the way of all my other crazy projects. Question :can you make a drawing for the page? Bartlett :sure. Question :Thanks! Bartlett :uh oh, :it's time to go! :i'm going out to a play again. :it was nice to be in s. america :if only for an hour and a half :thanks y'all.. :you're great to keep in touch. :take care and see ya! :adios muchachos Category:Chats and interviews Category:Craig Bartlett